The Applicant of the present application has marketed a portable lamp, of the type headlamp, with a so-called “reactive” or “dynamic” lighting which is described in patent application WO2009/133309. Briefly, in the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a headlamp having at least one light emitting diode 11 and a LED type optical sensor 14 located in the vicinity and for sensing a signal representative of the light reflected by the surface of an object illuminated by the lamp 16. A control circuit 13 processes the signal for the purpose of automatically controlling the power of the LED according to a predetermined threshold. In this way, an automatic adjustment of the light beam emitted by the lamp can be achieved without any manual action to adapt the light to the environment, while managing energy consumption.
The principle of this light “dynamic” is clearly a significant improvement brought in field of headlamps, and more generally portable lighting, in particular since it allows to constantly adapt the lighting to the illumination needs.
However, this lamp does not eliminate the problem of glare exposure of an interlocutor facing the headlamp holder.
A solution to this problem is described in two patent applications PCT/EP2012/000982 and PCT/EP2012/000984, both filed Mar. 6, 2012 by the Applicant of this patent application and unpublished at the time of filing this application. This solution requires the use of an image sensor associated to a image processor which can process images so as to achieve the recognition of a human face, and in particular an eye, so as to automatically reduce the brightness when the lighting conditions expose a person to a dangerous glare.
Such a solution requires a sophisticated architecture, based on a microprocessor fitted with digital processing capabilities, and unfortunately remains reserved for the most expensive lamps.